


TMNT 1987

by Kejonida



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Human Experimentation, Interspecies Romance, Kidnapping, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kejonida/pseuds/Kejonida
Summary: This is the 1987 series with an original character added in. After Maureen Hope was rescued by the turtles from the evil Shredder she joins them in their adventures. How will this change their lives? What will Maureen find out about herself? Also the official paring is Leonardo and Maureen. Each chapter will be from a different person's point of view.





	1. Turtle Tracks

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter it follows the episode Turtle Tracks. It is told from Maureen's point of view and explains how Maureen ended up with the turtles.

My life was not exactly what you would call ordinary. Well actually that is not exactly true, my life was very ordinary until about a year ago, that was when everything changed for the worse and it is all because of a man they call The Shredder. 

The Shredder had killed my parents and kidnapped me all to perform weird experiments on me. Unlike his other experiments that got turned into animal human hybrids I gained special powers that allowed me to control electricity. The powers did have one weakness though, if I got wet they would stop working until I had completely dried off. I was fourteen at the time of my kidnapping and I had turned fifteen not that long ago. I was starting to doubt if I would ever get out from under The Shredder’s grasp.

Currently The Shredder was watching a giant monitor while I was chained up next to him. He didn’t let me roam around freely in fear that I would try to escape. He also kept a mini squirt bottle around in case I ever tried to use my powers to escape. On the monitor a man with a pink shirts and suspenders was yelling at a woman named April to hurry up. I had absolutely no idea why he was watching this, but I am sure in his twisted mind it made sense to him. 

On the screen some of Shredder’s thugs for hire appeared and threatened the woman named April to stop snooping around. I cringed as they chased her down to the sewers. The thugs cornered her in the tunnels and just when I thought that this was the end for April some strange looking creatures showed up and knocked the thugs out. 

“What the devil?” Shredder said as he gazed sat up straighter in his chair. 

I was confused as well, however unlike Shredder who looked ready to blow a gasket I was more in awe at the creatures that dared to defy anyone related to The Shredder. Of course I kind of felt bad because I knew that when the thugs did wake up Shredder would punish them for their failure.

Shredder angrily turned off the monitor and then turned to me. I gulped fearing that he would turn his wrath on me like he had done so many times before. However instead he patted my head in a creepy fashion and said, “I need you to help me punish them, my pet.” Another thing I was good at in Shredder’s eyes was to be his own personal torture machine. 

After about an hour the thugs walked into the room looking nervous at what Shredder was going to do to them. All Shredder did was turn to me and I knew that was my que to start up my powers. I felt myself gaining control of the lights hanging above us and used it to shock the failures. I tried not to do it so hard, but I could tell by the looks on their faces that they were still in pain.

After they recovered from the shock Shredder asked, “Well what happened?”  
“Those four weirdos beat the pants off of us, Mr. Shredder.” Explained the blonde haired thug and I wanted to roll my eyes at his stupidity.

“I know that, you idiots.” Shredder said sarcastically and then changed his tone to ask, “Did you get a good look at them? Did they look like reptiles?”

“I didn’t get such a good look, ya know.” The blonde guy answered.

“Get out you creatons!” The Shredder yelled and then turned his back on the men. “They could have been turtles. I must know!”

The men ran out as fast as they could, probably afraid that Shredder would turn me on them again. I was grateful that they had left so they I wouldn’t be forced to hurt them again, but I was also upset that they had left me alone with a very pissed off Shredder. Shredder turned back on the monitor and we saw the strange creatures, that were apparently turtles, in detective outfits with April at a pizza parlor. 

“This April O’Neil is getting closer to my operation. I blame myself. I should not have sent a punk to do a ninja’s job.” The Shredder said as he started to press buttons on his keyboard. 

My face drained of all color as I realized that the turtles and and April were in Shredder’s pizza parlor. I feared that I was going to be watching them die right on screen. Instead, however, he sent up some of his footbots to go and kidnap April O’Neil. I was afraid at what he had planned for her, but I felt a little better knowing that if he was kidnapping her he at least wanted her alive. 

We watched onscreen as the footbots took April O’Neil up to the top of a building and tie her up to a chair. Luckily April wasn’t tied up for long before the turtles came to rescue her. They fought the footbots and took most of them out. 

“I know that fighting style.” Shredder said with realization in his voice. “It is the foot technique. Could it be Hamato Yoshi still lives?”

The turtles continued to fight the footbots before Shredder pushed a button that made them retreat. The turtles followed them inside the building that we were currently in.

“So they are up above,” Shredder said when he saw the turtles enter into the building. “but who are they?”

At that moment the purple turtle noticed one of Shredder’s cameras and seemed to take an interest in it. The orange one noticed Shredder in the cameras and was more interested in him. Shredder feared them seeing anymore and quickly shut the cameras off.

“They are the turtles, Hamato Yoshi’s turtles. They must not discover my technodrome.” Shredder said sounding slightly nervous. He pressed the button that turned on the intercom and made the announcement for all the foot to return to the technodrome.

In Shredder’s panic I took the opportunity to use get to the spray bottle and then after I had that secured in my grasp I used my powers to knock Shredder out, but unfortunately not before he had the chance to order his footbots to stop the turtles at any cost. After Shredder was safely knocked out I ran to the only things I thought were the key to my salvation. I ran to find the turtles. 

However, to my complete horror the way that the footbots decided to stop the turtles was to flood the place. I grabbed onto a piece of floating furniture and held on for dear life. Luckily the furniture passed right by the turtles and I shouted to gain their attention.

“Guys over hear get on.” I yelled and without a second thought they all got on the floating desks and other furniture. 

The water rose swiftly higher and nobody said a word. When we got to the top floor we all jumped off the furniture and ran up the stairs. The orange one looked up and shouted, “The roof come on.” and we all followed him. 

I looked behind me as the water started gaining on us. The blue turtle grabbed my hand and pulled me along faster. His hand felt nice and made me feel a little bit calmer. We got to the roof safely enough, but unfortunately the water followed us up.

“We’ve got to get out of here.” April said as the water started raining down on us. 

We all ran to a rope that was attached to the building opposite us and climbed on to swing across. The blue turtle was the second to last one up and he pulled me up so that I was hugging him as we swung across.

“Well I say the ninja crimewave is a washup.” The red turtle said as we saw the building explode.

I was secretly hoping that the Shredder had died in the building, but deep down I know that he was still alive.

As soon as we were safely on the ground again all of the turtles and April turned to look at me. I blushed deeply, not used to so many people staring at me. 

“So who are you and what were you doing in that building.” The red turtle asked me suspiciously.

“My name is Maureen Hope and I was being held captive in there by the Shredder. He was performing experiments on me and forcing me to torture people who failed him.” I explained.

“How was he making you torture people?” the purple one asked as he looked me up and down obviously noticing my short stature and thin build and wondering how someone so tiny could possibly torture anyone.

“The experiments left me with a side effect that enabled me to control electricity. I would show you my powers, but they don’t work while wet.” I explained gesturing to my soaked self. “Please don’t leave me I have no one left.”

The blue turtle looked thoughtful for a moment and then turned to the other turtles. “Guys she is coming with us. I think we can trust her.”

“How do you know?” The red one snapped.

“I’m the leader and I can tell these things.” The blue one said as if that answered the questions and then he turned to me. “I’m Leonardo by the way and we are the ninja turtles.”

The other ones introduced themselves as well. The red one’s name was Raphael, the purple one’s name was Donatello and the orange one’s name was Michelangelo. They took me down into the sewers where I met their master who was a rat named Splinter.

Splinter explained their origin story which involved some mutagen and ninja training and then I explained my origin story to him. In the end Splinter agreed to allow me to live with them in the sewers as it would be too dangerous to live up top.

“So everyone what did you find?” Splinter said finally turning to the turtles.

Donatello pulled out the foot uniform that he had brought with him and placed it on the ground.

“This is what the ninja robots wore.” He said gesturing to the suit. 

“As I feared, it is the uniform of the foot clan. My own enemy Oroku Saki must be nearby.” Splinter said sounding dangerous.

“Relax everything about that place went straight down the drain.” Raphael said trying to calm his master.

“The robots perhaps, but Saki is no easy advisory to defeat.” Splinter responded back.

“Master Splinter if he lives we’ll find him. We turtles don’t know the meaning of the word defeat.” Leonardo spoke up.

“That’s right! We never bothered to look it up in the dictionary.” MIchelangelo joked.

“Don’t you guys take anything seriously?” April said sounding annoyed, but I couldn’t help but laugh. This was probably the most fun I had had in a long time. 

“Of course we do.” The turtles said as they ran over and grabbed a slice of pizza.

“Like what?” April asked as she turned around and saw the turtles holding up slices of pizza. “I should’ve guessed.”

April looked like she had been defeated and then she started to smile. “Oh well! Give me a slice of the bananas and sausage will you.” 

“Yeah!” I said. “I want some pizza as well. I haven’t eaten a proper meal in a while.”

As I took a bite of the pizza that tasted like heaven I could not have imagined how my life was going to turn out from here. All I could do right now was be happy that I was no longer in Shredder’s clutches.


	2. Enter the Shredder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo is happy to have a new friend and the turtles decide to go look for the technodrome. What will they learn about their origin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows Leonardo and takes place during the episode Enter the Shredder.

Yesterday had been a crazy day. We had defeated robot ninjas, blown up a building with water and met two human females. One human was a reporter named April O’Neil and the other was a fifteen year old technopath named Maureen Hope. 

Maureen came to live with us in our home because she had nowhere else to go. The Shredder had kidnapped her and murdered her parents just to do experiments on her. My brothers weren’t exactly happy about having a human move in with us, but I was ecstatic. I thought she was really pretty for a human. She had wavy brown hair and bright hazel eyes. I wondered if she liked turtles, but I was too afraid to ask. 

“Raphael!” Our new friend April shouted waking me up from my good dream about rescuing Maureen from a bunch of footbots and then her kissing me to thank me.

“Ease off April, we had a rough night.” Raphael complained as he got up.

“I’m not doing a thing until we eat some serious breakfast.” Michelangelo said as he got up.

“And we don’t eat until we practice.” I said getting up as well.

We went into the other room and started training with our weapons. Michelangelo and I fought while Donatello and Raphael fought. This was how our mornings usually went, Master Splinter liked us to stay in shape in case we ever had to fight anyone. 

“What’s going on?” Maureen asked as she walked into the room still groggy like she had just woken up.

“It’s our training time.” I explained as I threw Michelangelo, who had just tackled me, at a wall.

“I’d say you just got smoked, Michelangelo.” Raphael said as he and Donatello stopped fighting to look at us.

“Oh Maureen, I brought you some clothes.” April said as she handed Maureen some clothes and Maureen looked very grateful before this all she had to wear wore rags that were barely staying together.

Maureen went off to change and we sat down to eat breakfast. Today we had our favorite thing for breakfast cereal on pizza.

“Who wants cornflakes?” Donatello asked as he poured some on his pizza.

“I’m having Raisin Bran.” Raph said.  
“Choco Puffs for me.” Michelangelo said.

April looked disgusted, but I didn’t understand why she did. In my opinion cereal on pizza was the best breakfast ever.

“You wouldn’t have any, uh, real food would you?” April asked.

“Of course! Sushi?” Master Splinter offered holding up a big plate of sushi.

April looked disgusted at the sushi as well which made me think that she wasn’t a complete lost cause when it came to food preferences. “I guess I can hold out until we get to the street.”

“Are we going somewhere?” Michelangelo asked.

Before April had a chance to answer Maureen came out from changing. I thought she looked pretty before, but that was nothing compared to how she looked now. Her long wavy brown hair was in a side ponytail and she was wearing a long pink shirt with a belt around it and black leggins underneath.

Maureen noticed me gawking and asked with a slight blush what we thought.

“I think you look great.” I said.

“Thank you.” She said and then quickly went to sit down.

“As I was saying, don’t you remember that big compound under the ninja’s headquarters? That big technodrome thingy majig?” We’ve got to check it out. It’s my only hope of getting a story out of all this craziness.” April said and we agreed to go after we finished eating our breakfast.

After breakfast we climbed on a metal pipe through the sewers until we reached a big waterfall. The suspicious part was that it was raining inside the sewers.

“Funny we don’t get a lot of rain inside the sewers.” Michelangelo joked.

“It’s not rain it’s water from last night’s flood.” April said.

“Come on we must be almost there.” Donatello said as him and the rest of the group ran through a hole in the wall.

I was about to follow them when I noticed that Maureen hadn’t jumped of the metal pipe like the rest of us.

“What’s wrong, Maureen? Aren’t you coming?” I asked.

“I can’t.” She said. “If I get wet I won’t be able to use my powers.” 

I had forgotten about Maureen’s weakness. She was able to control the power of electricity, but if she got even a little wet she lost her abilities until she was completely dry again.

“Climb on my back and I will carry you through the water so you won’t get wet.” I offered and with that she climbed on my back and we followed everyone else through the hole.

On the other side the group was looking very confused at the empty room. It seems that Donatello was wrong about us being almost there.

“I don’t get it. It’s got to be here.” Donatello said scratching his head. “See there’s the foundation of the building that flooded. I mean where could a vast subterranean compound go down here.”

“That way” Michelangelo said pointing at a deeper part in the cave.

We ran through the cave and April started to shout about how great this story would be. 

“Come on we got t follow it.” April said.

“Wait we must tell Master Splinter about this.” I said grabbing April’s arm. I knew that Master Splinter should know about it before we did anything else.

Unfortunately before we had the chance to do anything we saw a flash of red light and then a giant white tank with an eye on top came charging through the cave. Maureen ducked behind me in obvious fear.

“What’s wrong?” I whispered to her.

“That’s the technodrome.” She answered.

So this was the technodrome. No wonder Maureen was so scared, the man who killed her parents and tortured her was probably in that machine right now. I would be scared as well if I was in her situation. 

We ran back to the lair as fast as possible to tell Master Splinter of our findings. We told him everything that happened and then waited for what he had to say. 

“You saw the ninja’s leader in that underground compound last night?” Master Splinter asked us after he digested what we had told him.  
“Yes, Master Splinter.” I answered.

“And now that compound has vanished without a trace. I fear my ancient enemy Oroku Saki still lives.” Master Splinter said. “I must join you in this search for the technodrome.

“That isn’t the job for us. That’s the job for the department of sewers.” Raphael said.

“So you aren’t going to stop him.” Maureen cut in. “I thought you guys were supposed to be heroes.”

“Oroku Saki is the most cunning and dangerous man I know and he is a ninja of the first rank.” Master Splinter said backing up Maureen and this seemed to shut Raphael up.

“I’ll check the newsroom. Maybe there’s been some word on just where the technodrome went.” April said and with that she left.

Meanwhile while April was doing that Master Splinter led us and Maureen through the sewers to find the technodrome.

“Quickly, our adversary already has a head start.” Master Splinter commanded.

“Head start! We’re going to need sonar to find this geek.” Raphael complained since he was still mad that Master Splinter was making us do this.

“Relax, Raphael, we got Splinter leading us now.” Michelangelo said.

“Yes Splinter will find him, just like sniffing out a ra...ha ha… a weasel.” Donatello said catching himself and I saw Maureen discreetly laugh.

We had traveled for a long time and we still had no sign of the technodrome. My brothers were getting annoyed, but I was still determined to find it. Not just for Splinter, but also for Maureen as well. I cut through a pile of trash with my katana and on the other side we still had not found the technodrome.

“Oh still no sign of the technodrome. Where’s Tarzan when we need him?” Raphael asked sarcastically.

“Check this out.” Michelangelo said grabbing a rope and swinging to the other side of the garbage while doing a Tarzan yell.

“This way I believe.” Master Splinter instructed at he did not look pleased at Michelangelo’s goofing off.

“That rock is freshly drilled.” Donatello said pointing to a huge hole in the cave. “Look at the size of those tank tracks.”

“That dudes driving around Shay Stadium around under the city.” Michelangelo joked.

We walked closer and closer and next to me I could feel Maureen tense. I knew that she was afraid that if she did go back there that Shredder would recapture her. However, what she didn’t know is that Shredder would have to kill me before I ever let him take back Maureen.

“This could put a serious cramp in our plans.” Raphael said when we got to a giant pile of rocks.

“Head upwards, my sons. Find someway around all this.” Master Splinter instructed us. “I’ll try to get through somehow.

Master Splinter started to climb up the rocks and we started to get a little worried about him.

“Through that?” Raphael asked with concern.

“We rats can burrow through anything.” Splinter answered.

After Splinter went off we left to find a sewer grate so we could exit into the city. We eventually found one and I let Maureen ride on my back while I climbed up to the top. I liked having her on my back because it helped me feel closer to her.

“Donatello are you sure this is getting us anywhere?” Michelangelo complained.

“Of course, every tunnel leads somewhere.” Donatello answered.

“You picked a heck of a time to become a philosopher.” Raphael complained as well.

“Our they always like this?” Maureen whispered in my ear.

“Only every other second.” I answered and she giggled, it was the nicest sound I had ever heard.

We eventually reached the top and I looked down at everyone else to give them instructions.

“Now everybody be quiet. We don’t want to make a disturbance.” I commanded them and with that I lifted up the sewer grate.

Unfortunately that sewer grate was right in the middle of a busy street. All around us cars and other vehicles bustled around us and if we weren’t careful we would get flattened.  
“I’ve got a feeling we aren’t in Kansas anymore, Uncle Toto.” Raphael joked.

“Come on we gotta get out of here.” Donatello said running off.

We followed him and I kept Maureen on my back the entire time. It was the scariest thing we have ever encountered. Everywhere we turned a different vehicle was trying to kill us. We felt thankful the minute we reached the other side and when Maureen got off my back she had to sit down for a few seconds to calm her beating heart.

“And I thought the sewers were bad.” Raphael said when he finally caught his breath, but then he looked up and saw a sign that said ‘Ray’s Jumbo Pizza’.

“Now that’s what I call a serious pizza.” Michelangelo said, but I was more interested in the building next to it.

“Channel 6. Isn’t that the news building where April works?” I said

“Yes it is. Shredder used to watch her news station all the time.” Maureen said.

“Well we can’t go in looking like this. Let’s go get some disguises.” I said. 

With that we walked into a costume store and bought some leather jackets and sunglasses. Raphael also bought a boom box and we went to wait outside the Channel 6 building.

April finally walked out and she looked slightly annoyed, but that didn’t stop Raphael from saying, “Yo sister what’s the haps?”

“Give me a break guys.” April said.

“Well we had to disguise ourselves somehow.” Michelangelo said with a cheeky grin.

“Try to get serious for a moment. I’m on to a story that could lead us straight to the technodrome.” April said. “Two hours ago a rhino and a warthog were stolen from the Central Park Zoo.” 

This made us crack up laughing. Why exactly did April believe that this big story of a rhino and a warthog being stolen have anything to do with the technodrome? 

“They were stolen by a couple of robots who dragged them underground.” April defended when we finally stopped laughing.

“Robots, well come on let’s booka-loo.” Michelangelo said and we all walked off to the Central Park Zoo.  
“Have you ever been to the zoo before Maureen?” I asked on the way to the zoo.

“When I was younger, my parents and I used to go all the time.” Maureen said happily, but then her face turned sad because she must have remembered that her parents were dead.

When we got to the zoo we found a giant hole in the ground. We dropped ropes down it so we could easily climb down.

“April wait here for us.” Donatello instructed.

“But…” April started to protest.

“If this hole cave in we can dig our way out, you can’t.” I said and that put an end to April’s protest. “Maureen you stay here as well.”

“No way.” She said climbing in. “I can control electricity and there are a lot of electronic booby traps down there.”

I couldn’t argue with that and I reluctantly allowed Maureen to climb onto my back. Michelangelo accidently fell all the way down, but the rest of us were able to climb down. We landed right near the technodrome which made things a lot easier for us.

“Oh man that was a short trip.” Michelangelo said.

I found something that looked eerily familiar on the ground. “Master Splinter’s walking stick.” I said when I realized what it was. 

“He’s never without it. He must be in trouble.” Donatello said worriedly.

“He is.” A voice said from inside the technodrome and Maureen quickly jumped behind me. “If you want to see him again you’ll have to come in.”

With that a door opened up and even though we knew it was a trap we knew we had to go in. Even though Maureen was really nervous she didn’t hesitate before entering into the technodrome.

We entered into the technodrome and immediately a door shut on both sides of us.

“You get that somebody has it in for us.” Michelangelo said.

We ran to the middle of the two doors and all of a sudden we heard felt shaking. 

“Uh-oh!” Maureen said.  
“What do you mean uh-oh?” Raphael asked looking worried.

“The walls are going to start closing in on us.” Maureen explained and as if on cue the walls started to close in

“Well stop them.” Raphael commanded.

And with that Maureen closed her eyes, held out her hands and concentrated. In a few short minutes the walls had stopped. 

“That was amazing!” I said.

“It was nothing.” She said blushing.

After that some robots came, but we were able to quickly defeat them by throwing them out of the technodrome. We walked inside of another room and saw hybrid robots that all got up to attack us.

“This must be some kind of manufacturing plant.” Donatello said. “We are in deep trouble.”

“Can you take all these down?” I asked turning toward Maureen.

“Maybe a few, but taken all of them down at once would drain my energy.” She answered.

“Ok then we attack them together. Michelangelo and Raphael cut around to either side, Donatello try to get to their rear and Maureen take as many down as possible.” I commanded.

“What will you do, Leonardo?” Donatello asked me.

“Somebody's got to take the middle.” I answered back. “ATTACK!”

With that we fought the robots. Everyone followed my instructions perfectly. I mean while did a flip in the air and came down on a giant robot.

“Taste cold steel!” I yelled as a stabbed my katana into it.

We all met back up in the middle and things weren’t going as well as I hoped.

“Our rears cut off, sarge.” Raphael said to me.

Another robot came and Michelangelo distracted it and tricked it into destroying all the other robots with its laser gun. After that the battle was pretty much over.

“I’d say we redecorated the place pretty nicely.” Raphael said when he saw the state of things.

We ran down another tunnel and all of a sudden a giant spiked rolling pin came down from the ceiling.

“More bad news I tell you.” Raphael said as we tried running the other way, but the door closed right in front of us.

We were about to get smushed but luckily Donatello was able to strap a bomb to the door that had just closed and I was able to throw my katana at it to make it go off. We ran through the hole as quickly as possible and just barely managed to avoid being impaled on spikes.

In the middle of the room, tied to the ceiling, was our beloved Master Splinter. He must have gotten captured after we split up. 

“I’ll cut you down, Master.” I shouted up to him.

“I must congratulate you.” A voice said and out from a circular door stepped the strange man in the metal helmet that we had seen the night before. “You passed your test with flying colors.”

“Test? What test?” Raphael asked.

“Your hairy little friend knows me as Oroku Saki, but you may call me the Shredder.” The man called the Shredder said. So the same guy who had kidnapped and tortured Maureen also got our Master kicked out of the foot clan.

My blood boiled just looking at the guy. I wanted to make him pay for all the horrible stuff that he did. Maureen was getting ready to shock him with electricity if she needed to.

“You would be wise to lose your flippant ways if you wish to join the honorable foot clan.” The Shredder said.

“Why should we want to do that?” I angrily asked.

“Because it was I who made you what you are today.” And with that he explained how he had turned us into humanoid turtles and Master Splinter into a rat. “Don’t deny your destiny.”

Not only had he framed Master Splinter, kidnapped and tortured Maureen, but now we find out that he also is responsible for turning our Master into a rat. This guy was going to pay.

“Join me.” The Shredder commanded.

“Does the phrase go suck a lemon hold any meaning for ya?” Raph asked as a way of saying no and the he gestured to Master Splinter. “Let’s cut him down.”

“Very well, I have my own mutants. Maureen wasn’t my only experiment. Come out her Bebop and Rocksteady.” And with that a giant humanoid warthog came out followed by a giant humanoid rhino.

Maureen gulped when she saw the two humanoid animals exit out both of the side door so that they were trapping us in.

“Destroy them!” Shredder commanded.

“Oh with great pleasure, Master Shredder.” The rhino said. “That’s the girl who shocked us and the turtles who beat us up. I’m going to enjoy this.”

They both came at us from either side, but at the last minute we jumped up in the air and they headbutted each other.

“You idiots.” The Shredder said.

“The mutation didn’t up their IQ’s any.” Donatello said as we swung from the rope that held Splinter.

We jumped down and quickly defeated all of Shredder’s foot bots. Then I jumped up and cut Splinter down. Raphael caught him and we all left the technodrome quickly. The whole thing lasted less than five minutes. 

We all brought Splinter up to the surface and placed him on a bench to have him rest. I still felt a little uneasy about how quickly we escaped. As if on cue the ground opened up and out came Bebop and Rocksteady and then were holding machine guns. 

“Say your prayers, turtles.” They said and started to fire at us, but luckily we were able to use the sewer grates to shield ourselves.

“Come on let's annihilate those turkeys.” Michelangelo said and we threw the sewer grates at them.

“Didn’t I see you in the jungle book?” Raphael asked. 

They two animals quickly recovered and started firing at us again. Raphael and I both plugged up their guns, but we knew that wouldn’t stop them for long. I decided that the only way to stop them was to have Maureen knock them out with electricity and then lock them in the zoo cages. “Maureen can you knock them out with your powers?” I asked turning toward Maureen. “Sure! That would be my pleasure.” Maureen said and she quickly had them knocked out. “Now you boys have fun in there and we will be back to check on you in about ten years.” Raphael said when we had Bebop and Rocksteady in the cages. 

April showed up and asked where the action was, but we had to tell her that she was to late and missed it all. She was disappointed that she had missed everything, but she quickly cheered up when we showed her Bebop and Rocksteady in the cage. We couldn’t stay long, however because we had to get Splinter home.

Despite everything that happened, such as Splinter getting captured, I would still count this as a successful day.


	3. A Thing About Rats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The turtles face a new threat when Shredder sends over a bunch of robot mice to eat Master Splinter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during the episode A Thing About Rats and is told from Raphael's point of view.

The things that can happen when you’re a mutant turtle. Apparently the man who kidnapped and tortured are new friend, Maureen Hope, was also the same man who turned Splinter and ourselves into mutants. We had tracked his technodrome to right under the Central Park Zoo where we were forced to rescue Splinter who had been captured. Before we saved Splinter, though, Shredder offered us a place on the Foot clan and when we refused he sent his mutant minions, Bebop and Rocksteady, after us. Here I was thinking life was going to be peaceful.

Master Splinter was currently sleeping off his ordeal with the Shredder.

“How’s he doing?” Michelangelo asked.

“He’ll be fine. He just needs sleep.” April said and we all left to let him sleep. 

“Shredder must pay for this!” Leonardo said.

“I’d like to douse him with that mutagen and turn him into a mutant hamster.” I said angrily.

“He’ll pay alright, by turning Splinter back into a human being.” Donatello said.

“Stay with him, April!” Leonardo shouted to April.

“Come on let’s go find that technodrome.” I said and we all ran off.

“Guys are you sure this is such a good idea?” Maureen called after us, but when I turned my head around I could see her following.

We ran through the sewers for a long time and then we realized that we had absolutely no idea where we were.

“We are lostola.” Michelangelo said.

“This stinks we haven’t seen a trace of the technodrome all day.” I told Donatello as I was about ready to turn around.

“We’ve got to keep searching while we still have the upper hand. Maureen do you by any chance know where the technodrome could be?” Donatello asked turning toward Maureen.

“Tough to say! Shredder usually kept it moving around to avoid people finding it.” Maureen answered.

“Well that is a huge help.” I sarcastically said.

“Shredder is the key to turning Master Splinter to his human self. We have to find the Shredder no matter how long it takes.” Leonardo said and I knew it was going to be a long day.

We got to a ladder at the end of the tunnel and Donatello suggested we climb up it. He had forgotten that the technodrome was buried underground not above it.

“Donatello the technodrome isn’t up, it’s down.” Michelangelo reminded him.

“At this point anything is worth a try.” Leonardo said and we all decided just to try climbing it in case Donatello was right.

“I hope this leads someplace interesting.” I said climbing up first.

When I got to the top I poked my head out and saw what looked to be train tracks.

“Nope I thought not.” I said.

“Uh, Raphael,” Michelangelo said joining me up top.

“Yeah?” I asked noticing his panicked voice.

“Duck!” He shouted as he pushed me back into the hole and we just managed to miss an oncoming train.

Michelangelo and I fell down the ladder and on top of the others.

“This is not my idea of a good time.” I said recovering from the fall.

“So what was up there?” Maureen asked us as Leonardo was helping her up.

“Death! Death was up there.” I responded and she looked at me strangely.

We decided to continue wandering through the tunnels and ended up at a bunch of pipes. Still we had found nothing.

“I don’t get it we’ve toured this whole berg and still no technodrome.” Michelangelo complained.

The pipe I was walking on suddenly broke out from under me and I started to fall down. Luckily I was able to hold on to another pipe not that far down.  
“Somebody toss me a rope!” I shouted up at them and then another pipe started shooting water at me. “They aren’t paying me enough to take this kind of abuse.”

After almost dying twice now I decided it was best to go home and we all walked back to the lair. It is a good thing we did, too, because Splinter was being attacked by these weird robot mouse things. We immediately leapt into action. Leonardo saved Master Splinter and Maureen deactivated all of the robot mice.

“Good thing you have those powers.” I said turning toward Maureen.

“Where did they come from?” Maureen asked picking up one and examining it.

“Where do you think?” I asked her.

“Trademark Baxter Stockman Inventions.” Donatello read off of one of the things foot. “What kind of idiot puts his name on a death machine?”

“An idiot with an ego problem.” I answered examining one as well.

“I don’t know who Baxter Stockman is, but I can practically smell the Shredder behind all of this.” Donatello said.

“Oh great! The guy we haven’t seen a sign of all day.” I said annoyed.

“We must find this Baxter Stockman first and through him find the Shredder.” Leonardo said digging through the robots looking for some clue as to where we might find Baxter Stockman.

“I hope he’s easier to scope out than the technodrome was.” Michelangelo said.

“Yeah all we got on him is a name.” Donatello said.

“Let’s ask April. She’s a reporter. She may be able to track him down.” Maureen suggested.

“Good idea, Maureen.” Splinter said. “I suggest you pay her a visit at her apartment.”

“You’d better come with us, Master Splinter.” Leonardo said.

“Yeah we don’t want any big mouths putting the bite on you again.” Michelangelo said.

We walked to April’s apartment which we found using Donatello’s tracking device. We knocked on the door and April answered it looking very confused. 

“Could we introduce you to a subscription to Turtles Home Companion?” I joked.  
“Oh no!” April complained clearly not happy to see us, but I didn’t understand why that could be. We were awesome. “What are you guys doing here? How did you get here? Did anyone see you come in?”

“Any special order you want those questions answered in?” I asked after we had entered her apartment.

“Yes quickly!” She answered.

“Looking for Baxter Stockman. By the sewers. And No. Does that clear things up?” Donatello answered. 

“I can’t remember what I asked.” April said sitting down on the couch.

“We’re looking for the genius who built this.” Michelangelo explained while showing April the depowered robot mouse.

“His name is Baxter Stockman.” Leonardo added.

“That’s all you’ve got to go on? A name!” April said sounding like she couldn’t help us.

“Try searching up the name Stocktronics.” Maureen suggested.

“Stocktronics? What’s that?” Donatello asked.

“It says it right here under the name Baxter Stockman.” Maureen answered, showing it to him.

“We think he’s working with the Shredder. He’s are only key to tracking down the technodrome.” Leonardo explained.

“Well I can see what my computer turns up.” April said.

Meanwhile I was taking down a painting of a toaster to get a closer look at it.

“Put that back, Raphael!” April shouted at me when she noticed what I was doing.

“Where do you plug this thing in?” I asked, but I put it back.

“Splinter why don’t you rest in the bedroom.” April suggested as she showed Splinter to a bedroom. “The rest of you try to stay out of trouble.”

“Roger April.” I told her.

“You promise?” She asked.

“We promise April.” We all said.

“Why isn’t I don’t quite believe you guys?” April asked and shut the door.

We all started to explore the apartment building. We had never seen a place like this and it was kind of cool. Michelangelo walked into the kitchen, Donatello was examining April’s telephone, Leonardo stayed in the living room, Maureen, who had lived in an apartment until she was fourteen, sat on the couch and I went into the bathroom.

“Essense of jelly bean bubble bath add one cap full to running water.” I read examining a pink container. I then grabbed a blue baseball cap because it said one cap full.

The bubble bath started to really fill up and eventually overflowed the bathroom and shoved me out the bathroom door. It was like a water slide.

“I thought I told you guys to stay out of trouble!” April yelled at all of us and she was soaking wet.

“We aren’t in any trouble.” Donatello said to April. It was true we were completely safe.

“That’s what you think!” April yelled at us and then she held up a picture of a man with crazy hair and glasses. “Here i found Baxter Stockman’s address. Why don’t you go there and do some damage.” 

After taking the photo and the address we left April’s apartment quickly and headed out to Baxter Stockman’s house.

“April sure was mad.” Michelangelo said.

“It’s because you guys trashed her apartment.” Maureen said.

“Well why didn’t you stop us?” I asked her.

“I was too busy looking at Le...the tv.” She told us, but I don’t think the tv was even on.

“Stick to business. We’ve got to find this Baxter Stockman person.” Leonardo said climbing a fence. 

“I hope he hasn’t had any time to build more of those little machines.” Donatello said worriedly.

We arrived at Baxter Stockman’s house and saw a couple of footbots about to attack Baxter Stockman.

“Time to take out the garbage!” Donatello yelled and jumped at them with a trash can in his hand.

Michelangelo threw a rope at two of them and tied them up. Meanwhile I lifted up a manhole cover and watched as one fell down the hole and then I dropped the manhole cover back over the hole. Maureen used her powers to deactivate all the ones that we had defeated so that they wouldn’t get back up. I had my doubts about her, but it is really nice to have her around.

Then I turned to Baxter Stockman and said, while grabbing him, “Okay bub, let’s chat.”

We tied Baxter Stockman to a nearby telephone pole so that he couldn’t get away. Michelangelo searched him and found a remote control in Baxter Stockman’s pocket.

“You want to clue us in on what this is?” Michelangelo asked threateningly.

“It’s the remote control for my mousers.” Baxter Stockman explained.

“Do you have any more of these mousers?” Leonardo asked.

“No, but the Shredder has, hundreds of them.” Baxter Stockman answered, confirming our worst fears.

“And where is the Shredder now?” Leonardo asked.

“I’ll never talk.” Baxter Stockman said shaking his head.

“You’d better or else my friend over there is going to shock you into next Tuesday.” I said pointing at Maureen.

“He’s in an old mansion on Green St. near Tenth. He’s got a master control for all the mousers there.” Baxter confessed quickly as he had seen Maureen deactivate the footbots.

“Green St. all the way downtown.” Leonardo said.

“Yeah how are we gonna get there in time?” Michelangelo asked.

Just then we noticed a van parked outside of Baxter Stockman’s apartment building. 

“Are you guys thinking what I’m thinking?” Donatello asked.

We all climbed inside the van leaving Baxter Stockman tied up. It was filled with a lot of techno gadgets that Donatello found fascinating.

“You know we could really use some of this junk.” Michelangelo said and then went to sit in the driver’s seat.

“Gee Michelangelo, I didn’t know you could drive.” I said.

“I can’t.” Michelangelo said as he swerved down the road. “Cowabunga!”

“Guys has it occured to you how easily those mousers found Splinter?” Donatello asked us leaning over the passenger seat.

“So what?” I asked not knowing what he was getting at.

“So if there are hundreds of them now…” Donatello hinted to us and just like that it dawned on me what he meant.

“APRIL AND SPLINTER!” We all shouted knowing that they were in danger.

Michelangelo did a quick U-turn and headed back towards April’s apartment building. We managed to get there right as the mousers were about to make Splinter and April their midnight snack.

“Outta my way big mouth!” I yelled kicking one away.

Everyone started to attack the mousers and Maureen was busy powering down as many as she could without draining herself of all her energy. Baxter Stockman wasn’t lying, there were more of those mousers now than there were last time. We had just finished defeating all the mousers when we heard the ceiling start to shake.

“I don’t like the sound of that one bit.” Donatello said looking at the ceiling that was threatening to crumble on us.

“The ropes!” Leonardo yelled and we all went to grab onto the ropes that we had used to climb up the building with.

We managed to just get out of the building before it toppled to the ground. I had a hold of April and Leonardo had a hold of Maureen.

“Boy they sure don’t build ‘em like they used to.” April said as she watched her home get destroyed.

“Well, what are we hanging around here for? Let’s go find the Shredder.” I said as I swung off the rope.

We went back to the van and drove to the place that Baxter Stockman told us about.

“There’s the mansion just like Stockman said.” Donatello said when we got to the mansion.

“So what do we do know?” I asked.

“With the equipment in the van I can make this thing powerful enough to control all the mousers,” Donatello said holding up the remote control we took from Stockman. “but it won’t do very good unless we shutdown the master control in that old dump. Somebody’s gonna have to get in there and put it out of commission.”

“Come on troops let’s do it!” I exclaimed and started to run toward the mansion.

“Hang on one turtle would have a better chance than three.” Michelangelo said stopping me.

“Have fun!” I said volunteering Michelangelo. “Drop us a line if anything interesting happens.” 

“You could have tried to talk me out of it, ya know.” Michelangelo said, but he walked up to the mansion anyway.

Michelangelo was in there a lot longer than we expected him to be.

“Do you think he’s ok?” Maureen asked.

“He’s fine. Michelangelo can take care of himself.” I said, but she didn’t look convinced.

“Oh swell another thousand mouths to feed.” I said noticing more mousers walking towards us.

“I just hope Michelangelo managed to shut down the master control.” Donatello said pressing the button on the remote which didn’t shut down the mousers.

The mousers were closing in on us and Maureen was deactivating as many as possible, but her energy was quickly being drained.

“That Michelangelo, remind me to give him a stern talking to.” I joked trying to make light of the situation. “If we survive this.” 

We climbed up to the top of the van after Maureen had passed out from exhaustion. Leonardo was trying to wake her up, but it wasn’t working.  
“I’d say this was hopeless, but that’s too optimistic.” I said knowing that if Michelangelo didn’t move faster we would all be dead soon.

Just when we thought it was hopeless we heard a large explosion sound and then the mousers shut down all at once.

“Michelangelo did it!” April exclaimed.

“Alright let’s give these little creeps some new marching orders.” Donatello said while pressing some buttons on the remote control.

He made them march towards the mansion and start destroying it instead. The building started crumbling down just as April’s apartment building did. Unfortunately the building also exploded and Michelangelo was still inside of it.

“Huh guess they must have hit a gas main.” Donatello said clearly not realizing that Michelangelo might be dead.

“What about Michelangelo?” Leonardo asked worriedly.

We all ran up to the mansion leaving a still passed out Maureen with Master Splinter.

“Michelangelo!” April shouted.

“Where are you?!” Leonardo shouted.

“If anything’s happened to that little twerp I’ll…” Just then I noticed a familiar pair of green arms and legs crushed under a door. “Michelangelo say something!”

I went to lift the door off of him expecting nothing but the worst, but when I lifted up the door Michelangelo was all right.

“I just love hide and seek, don’t you?” Michelangelo joked and I was happy to see that he was ok.

I went to go check out the destruction to see what happened to Shredder. I noticed when I stuck my head into a hole that the technodrome was no longer there.

“Well guess what? The technodromes long gone.” I told the others.

“That Shredders getting to be a real pain in the tail.” I heard Donatello tell Leonardo.

“We need some way to track him.” I heard Leonardo say.  
“The vans full of all sorts of surveillance gear. If we could rig it up somehow…” Donatello said thoughtfully.

We walked back to the van to drive it somewhere it wouldn’t be found.

“You know what I found in that house?” Michelangelo was saying. “It was this humongous brain. And it had a mouth and eyes and it talked to me.”

“A talking brain, huh?” I asked wondering if Michelangelo had lost it this time.

“Yeah weird, huh?” Michelangelo said clearly believing what he was saying.

“Michelangelo, I do believe you’ve finally had one pizza too many.” Donatello said also not believing what Michelangelo had said.

Just then Maureen woke up. “Did we win?” She asked groggily.

“Yeah we won.” Leonardo said helping her up.

Those two sure seemed close, I thought. As we drove on down the road I wondered when we would see The Shredder again and also wondered if it was too late to change careers.


	4. Hot-Rodding Teenagers from Dimension X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The turtles and Maureen try to find the Shredder again and get some interesting new allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during the episode Hot-Rodding Teenagers from Dimension X and is told from Donatello's point of view.

Being a teenage mutant ninja turtle is never dull. Just yesterday my brothers and I plus our new technopathic friend Maureen, fought a bunch of robot mice who were trying to eat our Master Splinter for dinner. It wasn’t all bad though, I managed to get a van filled with cool gadgets. So despite almost dying the day was a success in my opinion.

April drove down the street and stopped at Baxter Stockman’s apartment, which was thankfully empty now that the police had arrested Baxter Stockman.

“With all the equipment Baxter left up there we can turn that van into a tracking station and hunt down the technodrome for good.” I said jumping out of the van and looking greedily up at the building.

“Yeah, but how are we gonna get it up there.” Michelangelo asked, oh no I didn’t think about that.

I decided that the only way to get it up there was to have everyone push it up the stairs while April drove it. They weren’t very happy about it and April was worried that we were going to let her fall.

“Couldn’t we have maybe taken the elevator?” Michelangelo asked me as he struggled to get the van up the stairs.

“It wouldn’t fit in the elevator.” I told him wondering why he thought it would.

We finally got it up the stairs and I set to work on it right away. This would be my best invention yet. It was almost as exciting as the prospect of one day getting exam how Maureen’s powers worked, so far we had been too busy to allow me to exam them properly.

While I was taking apart the van, the others were examining the room full of technology. First I decided to put a computer on the door. 

“I hope all this work is worth it.” I said mostly to myself, but the guys had heard.

“It will be when we hunt the Shredder down.” Leonardo shouted encouragingly at me.

“But why do we have to do it? It’s the human’s problem.” I asked them.

“He seems to have it in for you guys, too, or had you forgotten?” April reminded me.

“But us turtles, outcasts of society. Why do we have to stand alone against the forces of evil?” I asked dramatically.  
“Face it man, it’s the only job were qualified for.” Michelangelo told me.

“Oh yeah, you’re right.” And with that I went back to work.

“May I help?” Maureen asked me. “I am fascinated in technology.”

“Sure, I could always use a hand.” I agreed and was it my imagination or did Leonardo look a little jealous when Maureen asked to help me.

Maureen and I worked for a long time putting all the gadgets and such onto the van. In the end it looked like a giant yellow turtle and I was very pleased with it.

“Finished!” I said to alert the guys that we were done.

“But the roof needs to be about three feet higher, you guys.” Leonardo told us.

“Why?” I asked confused.

“So I can practice while we’re driving.” Leonardo said while swinging around his katanas.

“All this gear and you guys left out the pizza oven.” Michelangelo complained.

“Look guys we put every weapon we could think of on this crate, all the surveillance gear we could find. This is as good as it gets. Now do you want to find the technodrome or not?” I asked them and they all cheered.

“Come on, April, let’s rev this baby up and motervate.” Michelangelo was telling April.

“Down the stairs?” April asked uneasily.

“Relax April, we’ll have gravity on our side.” I said trying to comfort her.

“That’s just what scares me.” April said and buckled up for safety measures.

We all buckled us and prepared for the bumpy ride ahead of us. April crashed through the doors and started the descent down the stairs. It had to be one of the scariest rides of my life. We managed to make it down without dying or throwing up, which I counted as a win, and then we started our quest to find the technodrome.

“Southeast, April!” I told April when I found the technodrome on my scanner.

“Roger dodger!” She yelled and swerved in the direction I told her to go.

“He must have stopped the technodrome under the global trade center.” I said noticing what direction we were headed in.

“That’s one way to get a parking space.” April said.

“The technodrome must be right under that tower.” I said pointing to the left building.

“That subway is the only way down.” April said and she drove into the subway.

“Let’s do it!” I yelled, hoping my confidence sounded more realistic than I felt.

Just before we went down into the subway some hover cars cut us off.

“Am I seeing things or did we just get buzzed by some rocket powered low riders.” Raphael asked, so I hadn’t gone crazy.

“You aren’t seeing things.” April said.

“What strange plan is the Shredder hatching this time?” Leonardo asked.

“Guys get closer and I’ll depower their hover cars so we can find out.” Maureen instructed us.

“Gun it April!” Michelangelo shouted.

We chased after the kids and finally we managed to get right under them. I opened up the roof and Maureen was able to concentrate enough to bring down the hover cars safely so that none of the passengers inside were hurt. 

The passengers inside were three teenagers, two boys and one girl. One boy had purple hair and the other had a purplish red colored hair while the girl had orange hair. They looked awfully confused at being slowly removed from the air.

“Ok, who are you and why did Shredder send you?” Leonardo interrogate them after they realized they weren’t going anywhere.

“The who?” The boy with the purple hair asked looking like he had never heard that name in his whole life.

“Don’t tell us you never heard of the Shredder.” I said wondering if this was a trick.

“Hey cats, one minute we’re having a blast in Dimension X and suddenly we’re in the room with some weirdo in a mask.” The boy with the red hair explained.

“Hold the phone I think we’re all on the same side.” Raphael said and I was thinking the same thing.

We brought them to the local arcade so that we could talk to them some more. We found out that they were called the Neutrinos and we told them that Maureen was the one that brought down their cars. They seemed very interested in her powers as they had never met someone who could control electricity before.

The Neutrinos then explained to us about their home dimension and told us that everyone was at war in their dimension and that they were wanted because all they wanted to do was have fun.

“You don’t know what it’s like, living in a place where everyone wants to do you in just for the crime of being young.” The girl named Kala cried.

“Don’t cry Kala.” I said comforting her.

“Hey we won’t let anyone hurt you here.” Michelangelo added and was it me or did he look at her like he looked at his pizzas. Geez between Leonardo and Michelangelo getting crushes on girls I didn’t know if the world had turned upside down or not.

“I’m worried.” April said.

“About what April?” I asked.

“I’m worried about what else might have come to our world from Dimension X.” She said and right at that moment a bunch of rockets shot through the window of the arcade.

“All right you Neutrinos, come out fighting.” Two rock men with guns were yelling, this day kept getting stranger and stranger.

“Who are they?” I asked getting ready to fight.

“Rock warriors from Dimension X, they’re bad.” The Neutrinos told us.

Maureen tried to shock them, but because they were made of rock it did absolutely nothing to them. Since we weren’t going to get to use Maureen’s powers to fight them off we decided to use the Neutrinos weapons instead. Apparently in Dimension X it was required by law to have weapons in your car, what a strange place. 

We ran to the turtle van and drove speedily to the Neutrinos’ cars which were still where Maureen had depowered them. The rock soldiers followed us, but luckily we were able to get back to the cars and the Neutrinos got in them and started to fire at the rock warriors.  
Meanwhile we used the new weapons in the van in order to fight the rock warriors. Raphael shot at them from one end and Leonardo slashed their tires from the other end. Just then we heard the police coming for us, great we could never catch a break.

“Has anyone stopped to think why the Shredder has a portal to another dimension?” Leonardo asked and this got me thinking.

“Those stone warriors could just be the beginning.” I said.

“We have to consult with Master Splinter before taking further action.” Leonardo said.

With that we all drove back to the sewers just narrowly missing the police. Master Splinter was very interested in the Neutrinos. The Neutrinos explained to Splinter about the stone warriors and the mentioned a guy named Kraang.

“Who is the Kraang?” Leonardo asked.

To our surprise it was Maureen who answered, “He was a war lord of Dimension X, but then he was banished here and now he’s just a brain. Shredder works with him.” She finished and then looked embarrassed that all eyes were on her.

“You said you saw a brain when we were fighting the mousers yesterday, Michelangelo.” Leonardo said.

“You bet your sweet shell I did.” Michelangelo said back.

“How many of those stone warriors does Kraang have in Dimension X?” I asked.

“Like zillions man.” Zak the redhead answered.

“Then he’s going to bring them here and conquer our universe.” April concluded.

“Neutrons we have got to stop Kraang.” Dask the purple haired one said to his friends.

“Turtles and Maureen, we gotta help them do it.” Raphael agreed.

“Great, but how?” Maureen asked looking unsure. “My powers don’t work on the stone warriors and they are protecting Kraang.”

“We find this freak and push him through the portal back through to Dimension X.” Raphael said.

“Easier said than done.” I heard Maureen mutter under her breath.  
“Don’t worry Kala we won’t let anything happen to you.” Michelangelo said and this confirmed my suspicion that Michelangelo had a crush on Kala.

We walked down the sewers and went to the elevator that I had built into a phonebooth. We took this up and noticed that it was snowing, in June. This had to be one of Shredder’s tricks. Maureen was looking pale and I could tell it was because the minute the snow hit her she would lose control of her powers since snow was frozen water.

“It’s got to be a Stone Warrior weathermaker. Look!” Dask said pointing up and we saw a bunch of circular lights in the sky.

“Let’s hightail over to the technodrome before the monsoon season starts.” Raphael said in a panic.

We got down to the technodrome as fast as possible, luckily I had decided to build snow tires into the turtle van otherwise we wouldn’t have been able to get here as quickly as we did. We saw a big hole in the middle of the technodrome and I knew that the was the place we needed to be. 

“We’ll never get the van up there. April stay here.” I instructed April.

We decided to ride the Neutrinos hover cars up through the hole instead. When we got into the technodrome we saw a large hazy green mist that the Neutrinos said was the portal. I went to work on the portal and Michelangelo and Raphael went with the Neutrinos to find Kraang while Leonardo and Maureen stayed behind.

“Donatello try to figure out how to work this thing, Maureen and I will cover you.” Leonardo said, luckily Maureen had had time on the way here to dry off.

I quickly got to work, but I hadn’t been working for five minutes before some sliding doors opened and Shredder’s goons, Bebop, Rocksteady and about half a dozen footbots, walked in.

“Oh just what we needed, company.” I said with a sigh knowing we couldn’t afford to waste anytime fighting these idiots.

“Just what you’re gonna get, a pounding.” I heard Bebop threaten.

“Can you hold them off?” I asked Leonardo as I continued to work.

“There’s only eight of them. Maureen you take the footbots and I’ll handle Bebop and Rocksteady.” Leonardo told Maureen.

“Got it!” Maureen said and she started to blow up the footbots with her powers. If I wasn’t so busy I would definitely be watching her powers in action at this moment, they were so cool.  
“Got you shell brain!” I heard Bebop yell and I turned just in time to see Bebop grab Leonardo and throw him to the ground.

“Leonardo!” Maureen yelled and she zapped Bebop with the biggest lightning bolt I had ever seen her produce, if I didn’t know any better I would say she like Leonardo back.

Unfortunately Bebop was not dead just dazed. However, I was able to find a button that activated a trapdoor which dropped Bebop and Rocksteady down a hole, so there at least was a silver lining.

I managed to finally open up the portal and shouted to the guys that it was ready. When I turned around I noticed that Michelangelo, Raphael and the Neutrinos had come back and they brought the Stone Warriors with them. Michelangelo was knocked down by the Stone Warriors so I told him to use a barrel full of oil that I had discovered when we first got in the room.

Michelangelo spilled the oil and as the Stone Warriors were trying not to fall down, Michelangelo and I pushed them into the portal.

“Okay Neutrinos, it’s your turn.” I told the Neutrinos.

“But...but...we wanna stay with you and have fun.” Kala said to us.

“I can’t hold this thing open forever. It’s your only ticket home.” I said to them desperately, it wasn’t that I didn’t like them, it’s just that Dimension X needed them more.

“He’s right. We can’t stay here. We’ve got to carry on this fight with Kraang in Dimension X.” Dask said convincing Kala to go.

“Goodbye you crazy turtles, we’ll miss you.” Kala told us, but I could tell she was mostly talking to Michelangelo, and then they left.

Just then we noticed that Shredder walked in and just as we were preparing to fight him the technodrome started to shake. We realized that the weathermaker was going bezerk and was about to explode so we quickly left to go save the city. 

I drove one of the hover cars, that the Neutrinos had left behind, as close to the weathermaker as I could get and Maureen used her powers to make it explode. This day had been really exhausting for her though and she quickly fell asleep after this ordeal. However, her efforts worked and the weather returned to normal. 

That night ended really well as we had April read to us our favorite story The Tortoise and the Hare. We loved this story because in the end the turtle wins as he should. As I fell asleep I thought that even though we weren’t acknowledged for our heroics by the people it was still nice to save the city.


	5. Shredder and Splintered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The turtles go to have their final battle with Shredder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during the episode Shredder and Splintered and is from Michelangelo's point of view.

Gosh dudes, life sure has been weird these last few days. First we meet these righteous girls names Maureen and April, one of which can control electricity. Then we find out that the guy who got our master kicked out of the foot clan also turned us into mutants. Finally just yesterday we met these guys from Dimension X who also wanted to help fight this weird alien brain that I had met while fighting off mousers. One of the people we met was a pretty girl named Kala, I sure wish she had stayed instead of going back to Dimension X.

On the news they were telling some bogus story about how we were aliens from another planet and completely forgot to mention that we had saved the city from certain death. I went and shut the tv off since I was so upset.

“What a bunch of airheads, man!” I said annoyed.

“That should of been my story.” April complained as we were leaving Baxter Stockman’s apartment. 

“You probably would have been more truthful.” Maureen grumbled.

“You’re gonna get your story, April. Now.” Donatello said.

“Master Splinter we can wait no longer. We must put the Shredder away.” Leonardo said as we entered back into the sewers. 

“I agree, Leonardo. The time has come for the final battle with my old enemy.” Splinter said.

“And April has to tell the world about us. To keep those lame brain humans from trying to stop us.” Raphael said.

“I’ll get a news crew together, even if I have to tie ‘em up and brand ‘em.” April said.

We got back to the layer and Donatello gave April a turtle communicator. He had given each of us one too. You never know when it could come in handy. April then left to go get her news crew. 

After she left we heard a high pitched sound that made everyone except for Maureen cover their ears, I guess Maureen’s human ears couldn’t pick up that high of a frequency. We walked over to the tv and saw Shredhead on it.

“Greeting, turtles.” Shredder said menacingly.

“The Shredder!” Leonardo gasped.  
“Since when did he get his own daytime talk show?” Raphael asked.

“Observe what I have in my hands.” The Shredder said as he showed us a weird looking gun thing. “It is a retromutagen generator, a device which undoes mutations.”

He then proceeded to shoot it at a creepy bat like thing and when the laser light cleared a human stood in the bats place.

“This is the only thing that can restore Splinter to the form of Hamato Yoshi. If you want it, come get it.” Shredder said and then the tv shut off.

“You bet we will!” Raphael said to the static on the tv.

“I alone must get that retromutagen ray away from the Shredder. The ray could restore me to my human form, but what if the Shredder used it on you?” Splinter asked making us think about what that could mean.

“We’d be changed back into ordinary turtles.” Donatello gulped.

“I could go with you Master Splinter.” Maureen said. “If the ray hits me I would just turn back into an ordinary human.”

“No you must stay, too. The Shredder wouldn’t use the ray on you, instead he would just try and capture you again. I cannot let that happen.” Master Splinter told Maureen.

“Yes, Master Splinter.” Maureen said bowing her head.

We then all took the cool phone booth elevator back up to street level. When we were up there we ran to the giant hole that we had kept the Neutrinos’ car in. These weren’t just any cars though, these were hover cars and they were bodacious.

However, we hadn’t even got a few feet before the car stopped working and fell to the ground. Never mind these cars stunk. 

“It looks like we’re out of fuel.” Donatello said checking under the hood.

“What sort of juice does this crate take?” I asked Donatello.

“Uh, plutonium, I think.” Donatello said, great we didn’t have plutonium.

“Can you get this thing to fly, Maureen?” I asked Maureen hopefully.

“No Michelangelo! If she uses up all of her energy now she won’t have any left when we fight the Shredder.” Leonardo said to me, he just had to ruin the fun.

“We could just hop foot it over to the technodrome.” I suggested.

“Are you kidding? We need the weapons on this thing.” Raphael said, oh I had forgotten.

“I saw something at Baxter’s lab. It needs a little work, but it could get the job done.” Donatello said.

Then Donatello went back to the phone booth elevator saying that he would meet us at the technodrome. 

“There goes a good turtle.” Raphael said.

Just then Bebop and Rocksteady came behind us and lifted us into the air. Bebop had Splinter and me by the throats and Rocksteady had Leonardo and Raphael by the throats. Maureen had been kicked hard to the side and was currently trying to stand back up again.

“Well lookie what we found.” Rocksteady said.

Bebop threw me to where Maureen had landed before he said, “We got a score to settle with you little twerps.”

“Can you shock them?” I whispered to Maureen.

“Not without hitting one of our friends.” She whispered back.

Rocksteady then threw Raphael and Leonardo into some nearby garbage cans which then left him open for attack. He was about to shoot them with a sniper rifle, but Maureen stood up.

“Leave! My! Friends! Alone!” She shouted before shocking him with the biggest lightning bolt I had ever seen her create, I was surprised that Rocksteady wasn’t dead.

However the strangest thing was what happened next. Maureen ran over to Leonardo to check to see if he was ok and then she kissed him. It wasn’t a forehead or cheek kiss either. No this kiss was right smack dab on the lips and Leonardo kissed her back.

“Hey guys! Glad you’ve admitted your feelings and everything, but we are in the middle of a fight.” Raphael said and when the two of them pulled away they were blushing like crazy.

Bebop was so shocked by Leonardo and Maureen kissing that he completely forgot about Splinter and Splinter was able to get out of Bebop’s grip. Maureen then shocked Bebop as well. 

“Are you guys now a couple?” I asked Leonardo and Maureen once I had got over to where they were.

“I think so. Are we?” Leonardo asked turning to Maureen.

“I want to be a couple.” Maureen said.

“Then yes we are.” Leonardo said and he looked very happy.

“That’s great you guys and we can celebrate later after we have defeated the Shredder.” Raphael said, breaking them out of their happy moods and into more serious ones.

We arrived at the technodrome a little while later and Raphael used his grappling hook in order to get us into the hole that the Neutrinos made when they had arrived. We climbed up it knowing that on the other side we may get to the ray that would turn our Master Splinter into the human he once was.

Before we could get to the top though, a bunch of footbots came out of the technodrome. The footbots started shooting at us and then a bomb shot at us and we were forced to let go of the rope and hold onto the side of the technodrome. Maureen couldn’t use her powers because it would mean dropping to her death. 

“I’ll try to get the retromutagen ray away from the Shredder.” Splinter said as he was the only one who was able to hang onto the rope.

“Let’s break some foots.” I yelled as I dropped down to fight off the footbots.

“Go green machine!” My brothers yelled as they dropped down as well, Leonardo was holding Maureen bridal style as he dropped down as well.

We started to fight off the footbots and Maureen was able to depower a few of them as well. Leonardo then jumped up and cut through one of the tubes in the sewers in order to drop sewage onto the footbots and wash them away and drop them down a crack.

“I’d say the foot slipped up.” Raphael said as we watched them float away from our safe spot on the ramp of the technodrome.

After we were sure they were gone we ran up the ramp into the technodrome. 

“Master Splinter’s out there alone man.” I said as we raced through the technodrome.

“Maybe we can keep an eye on him. Look!” Raphael shouted as he pointed to a glowing triangle at the end of the hallway.

We ran into the room and saw multiple computers lining the walls.

“Oh how do you work this oversized ghetto blaster?” Raphael asked annoyed. 

I pressed a whole bunch of random buttons and all of a sudden a room came onto the screen.

“Hey it’s that room with a gateway to Dimension X.” I exclaimed.

Oh the screen we saw a giant muscular guy that was completely naked except for a pair of red briefs and some metal suspenders.

“Who’s that weirdo?” I asked.

“I may be wrong, but I believe that it’s the Kraang. Shredder promised to make him a body and I think that he has finally done it.” Maureen said.

Sure enough when the guy turned around, in it’s stomach was Kraang. 

“He’s going to bring his soldiers over from Dimension X.” Leonardo said.

“That’s what he thinks! Come on!” Raphael said and we all went to stop Kraang.

We got into the room just as Kraang was busy talking to one of the stone warriors. 

“Not so fast baldy.” Raphael shouted as we got our weapons ready. “You’re going to have to conquer us first.”

“That should be fairly easy.” Kraang said and all of a sudden he shot a bunch of water at Maureen.

“MAUREEN!” Leonardo shouted as he ran over to her.

“Good now she won’t get in the way. Taking the rest of you out should be a piece of cake.” Kraang said.

All of a sudden his suit grew twice as big and he started to chase after us. Leonardo grabbed Maureen and started running with her in his arms. We ran all the way out of the technodrome and saw that Kraang was still growing.  
“This guys getting too big for his britches.” Raphael said.

“Now you retched reptiles, you will face the wrath of Kraang.” Kraang said.

“Isn’t that the name of a movie?” I asked, trying to make light of this tense situation.

“Don’t believe I saw it.” Leonardo joked half-heartedly.

“I don’t believe I’m seeing this.” Raphael said looking at Kraang who was now almost too big to fit underground.

“Holy guacamole!” I said staring up at Kraang.

“Nothing can stop the almighty Kraang!” Kraang said while punching the ceiling of the underground tunnel we were in.

He made a hole leading up to the city and climbed through it. Raphael used his grappling hook to climb up after him and the rest of us followed quickly behind him. We were afraid that Kraang was going to destroy the city.

When we finally caught up to Kraang, he was destroying a building.

“Oh where’s Godzilla when you really need him?” Raphael asked.

Just then Kraang noticed us and came over to crush us with his giant foot.

“Well guys it’s been great knowing you.” I said.

However just before we could have the life crushed out of us a bunch of lasers started to shoot at Kraang. As soon as Kraang was distracted a rope ladder came down and we looked up to see Donatello flying a helicopter.

“Come on guys!” Donatello yelled and we all climbed up the rope ladder. “Welcome aboard the turtle blimp.”

Donatello started to shoot more lasers at Kraang, however we knew that the lasers would only take us so far. We knew that the only way to defeat him would be to shrink him down to normal size. Donatello and I switched places so that way I could fly while he thought of a way to shrink Kraang down.

“Take the controls!” Donatello yelled as he got rid of the blimp part of the turtle carrier.

“What controls?” Raphael asked nervously.  
We flew behind Kraang and Leonardo, Maureen and Donatello jumped onto his shoulder so they could climb inside and try to make hime shrink down. Maureen was almost dry, but she wasn’t quite there yet. Raphael and I tried to keep the plane in the air.

“Raphael, can’t you drive this thing?” I asked, fearing we may crash.

“No!” He answered back.

“I can’t either!” I yelled as we almost crashed into a building.

“Yeah I guessed that! We’ll just have to improvise.” Raphael said, this was easier said than done.

Kraang tried to grab at us, but Raphael was able to avoid him.

“Hey, I think I’m starting to get the hang of this.” Raphael said happily.

“Now let’s eradicate that creep, man!” I said aiming the plane at Kraang.

We shot a bunch of lasers at Kraang hoping to knock him over. It didn’t knock him over, but it did startle him. Unfortunately our victory was short lived because in the next moment Kraang grabbed us out of the sky and started to crush to plane with us still inside. 

Luckily before any damage could be down to us the Kraang started to shrink down. We saw Leonardo, Donatello and Maureen exiting the Kraang and went to go pick them up. They jumped back on the plane and we watched as Kraang slowly started to shrink back down. 

We landed the plane just as Kraang was returning to normal size. 

“I am Kraang the all powerful! I have never been defeated!” Kraang was complaining as we made our way over to him.

“Well you never tangled with a turtle before pal!” I responded back to him.

“Let’s kick some shell!” We all cried and we started attacking Kraang with everything we had.

Kraang turned his hand into a walkie talkie and started speaking, “Shredder come quickly! I need you!”

We were still fighting the Kraang when Shredder came up from the subway. He was carrying the thing we most dreaded to see.

“Uh oh! It’s that retro muta-thinga ma bob!” I yelled to warn the others.  
“He’s gonna use it to turn us back into ordinary turtles!” Donatello said.

“Well gang, looks like it’s back to the old pet shop for us!” Raphael said and out of the corner of my eye I saw Maureen take Leonardo’s hand nervously. You could tell she was worried that she was about to lose her boyfriend on the same day that they became a couple.

“Far from it, tonight I dine on turtle soup.” Shredder said, ok that was way worse.

Before Shredder had a chance to use it on us though, Master Splinter ran up and threw his walking stick at the ray gun making it fall from Shredder’s hands and break.

Shredder groaned in anger at having lost his one weapon. He got on Kraang’s back and Kraang grew wings and they both flew back down the hole leading to the technodrome. 

“Master, that device was your only hope of being human again.” Leonardo said to Master Splinter as soon as Shredder and Kraang were gone.

“I had to destroy it to save you.” Splinter told us.

“What happened to Kraang and the Shredhead?” I asked and we all went to look down the hole.

“How much do you want to bet that they are going to try and open up that dimensional portal?” Raphael asked and then he started to climb down the rope leading into the hole. “Come on!”

“Listen if you can get the Shredder away from that portal I think I can shut his operations down for keeps.” Donatello told us as we all slid down the rope.

We got inside just in time to see Shredder opening up the portal to let the stone warriors in. Raphael tackled Shredder, while I went after Kraang. Donatello, meanwhile worked on shutting down the portal.

The stone warriors came out and started shooting lasers at us. Luckily a moment later Donatello had managed to shut down the portal and we got out of there as fast as possible because in a moment it was going to suck everything inside it. 

“What’s going on?” Raphael asked as we ran out of the technodrome.

We managed to jump out just as the technodrome was sucked inside the portal.

“How did you do that, Donatello?” Leonardo asked.

“I reversed the flow of the portal. It pulled itself into Dimension X.” Donatello explained.

“All right dudes! We did it! We won!” I cheered.

“Yes but Master Splinter may never be human now.” Leonardo said, bringing me back down to earth.

“Well perhaps it is my karma to live my life as a rat. The important thing is that you are safe and that we are together.” Master Splinter told us.

We then all started celebrating and Maureen kissed Leonardo out of happiness.

“Wait a minute! Are you guys a couple now?” Donatello asked, oh that’s right he wasn’t there when that happened.

“Oh man, you missed a ton!” I said as I swung my arm around a very confused Donatello’s shoulder.

When we got home we turned on the news and April was covering our story.

“The turtles turned out to be the heroes as they fought off an alien invasion. Opinion about them seems to be sharply divided, however.” April was saying.

It then cut to some people who hated us and others who loved us. Well you couldn’t please everyone.

“But who are they? Where did they come from? It’s a complete mystery.” April continued. “But I’ll continue to update the exploits of these teenage mutant ninja turtles. April O’Neil, Happy Hour News!”

“All right! Now we can relax, watch some boob tube and forget about all that weirdness we just went through.” Raphael said.

“For now, but I fear we have not seen the last of Shredder or Kraang.” Master Splinter said.

“You worry to much Master.” Donatello said.

“Yeah I bet we never hear so much as a peep out of them again.” I said.

The tv, however, had different ideas as the movie tonight was going to be The Evil Brain from Dimension X. That aside though it had been a pretty righteous day. We got rid of two villains and one of us had even gained a girlfriend. I didn’t know what was in store for us, but if it was anything like today, I think our life was going to be alright.


	6. Return of the Shredder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shredder returns and tries to kill Splinter again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during the episode Return of the Shredder and it is much shorter because it is told from Splinter's point of view.

Raising four teenages turtles could be a full time job. Raising them to be ninjas makes that job so much harder. However, I Splinter, formally known as Hamato Yoshi, have raised my turtles to defeat my ancient enemy Oroku Saki who now goes by Shredder. The Shredder almost turned them back into regular turtles with his retro mutagen ray, but I was able to destroy it before he could. This may have prevented me from becoming human once again, but at least I was able to save my sons. The battle was all bad though because my son, Leonardo, and our new friend Maureen announced their love and became a couple. I didn’t believe that the Shredder was gone for good, but at least he was gone for now.

Right now Leonardo, Michelangelo and Maureen were all at the grocery store getting some more food. I just hoped that they would not cause to much of a disturbance. However that didn’t quite work out because when I turned on the Happy Hour News, April O’Neil was talking about how two turtles and a technopath had saved the clerk from a robbery. Well at least the were keeping busy. 

I decided to meditate in my dojo for a little while. After meditating for a while I got a bad feeling and called for my students.

“What is it?” Leonardo asked.

“I have had a terrible premonition. My life long enemy Saki, The Shredder, is about to return.” I explained to them.

“But that’s just a feeling though, Master Splinter? You can’t possibly know that he has returned.” Maureen said, but she didn’t sound quite convinced.

“Maureen, when Master Splinter has a feeling it always comes true. Don’t worry I will protect you from Shredder.” Leonardo told Maureen as he grabbed her hand comfortably.

“Evil that strong cannot be so easily overcome. I sense terrible danger ahead.” I told my students.

Later on April phoned the turtles and Maureen and forced them to come down to the news station. They were apparently in danger of becoming public enemy number 1. I sure hope that they could get themselves out of the mess they were in.

While the turtles and Maureen were out, I decided to go back to meditating. All of a sudden I heard a strange noise and then Baxter Stockman came in driving a bulldozer that had metal teeth. I ran for my life, but Baxter was able to catch me in the cage like object. I tried getting out, but it was hopeless. 

Baxter Stockman drove me to someplace where I knew the Shredder was waiting. I just hoped my students would find me in time. Baxter took me to a dojo and just as I suspected Shredder was there waiting for me. He hung me to the wall and we waited for my students to come.

“You do not truly believe your students can defeat mine?” I asked. 

“Thos clumsy fools I trained?” Shredder asked with a chuckle. “They were merely a way of delaying the turtles and Maureen until I could complete my trap. Now I can destroy all of you.”

“No matter what you do to me, my students will defeat you Shredder.” I said and I knew it was true.

“That’s telling him Master!” I heard Leonardo say and when I looked up my students were standing there brandishing their weapons.

“Not another step and no electric shocks or your furry sensei will be crushed!” Shredder threatened.

Above the turtles head was a battering ram and if they moved or if Maureen used her powers it would be activated and I would be crushed. 

“That’s right turtles! Your master is about to become history!” Shredder told them.

Just then we felt shaking again and Baxter Stockman came in with his mouse trap bulldozer. Baxter went after my students and I hoped that they could hold on long enough for me to break free of my restraints.

“Say sayonara, Splinter.” Shredder chuckled. 

However my students were able to destroy the mouse trap bulldozer and Baxter fell at Shredder’s feet, begging Shredder to save him. Shredder cut the rope that led to the battering ram, but luckily before it hit me Leonardo cut my restraints. 

“You have done well my students.” I told them once I was sure we were all safe. 

“Well we’re not done yet.” Raphael said and then he looked around. “Where’s the Shredder gone to?”

“You haven’t seen the last of me, mutants. This is only the beginning!” Shredder shouted and then he ran away with Baxter on his shoulder. 

We heard sirens in the distance and ran off before the police could get here. We got back into the sewers before the police got to the dojo. 

April was reporting on the news that the people who they thought were my students committing crimes was actually a group of dojo people. I was glad that my students names were cleared once again. At the end of her news cast, April winked at the camera and all the turtles, except Leonardo argued about who she had winked at. April, however, cleared it up by saying that she was winking at me.

“Age has its privileges.” I told them.

So my ancient enemy was back, but I wasn’t worried because my students would defeat him again. This time though we would make sure that he stayed gone.


	7. The Incredible Shrinking Turtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maureen and the turtles are shrunken down by Shredder when a mysterious alien sends them on a quest to find the three fragments that fell off his ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during the episode The Incredible Shrinking Turtles and is told from Maureen's point of view.

My life has really become strange since I met the turtles. A year ago if you would have told me that I was going to fall in love with I mutant ninja turtles I would have told you that you were insane. However, that is exactly what happened and now Leonardo and I are happily dating and nothing could be more perfect, well despite a crazy ninja trying to kill us every other day. Besides that though everything is great.

Today we were in the woods practicing our ninja skills. Well the boys were practicing them and I was practicing my with my powers. I figured that if I practiced more maybe I wouldn’t get so tired that easily.

Leonardo had thrown his sword at Raphael’s head and it took off the daisy that was on top of the hat Raphael was wearing.

“Oh great, I’ve just been de-daisyed.” Raphael said taking off his hat.

“And you’ll be pushing up daisies if we don’t improve our jungle fighting techniques. Shredder could show up anytime, anyplace.” Leonardo warned Raphael.

“He’s right, Raphael. Shredder can be very sneaky and he never lets go of anything.” I added in.

“You’re just agreeing with him because you guys are dating.” Raphael said with a roll of his eyes.

“No that isn’t the only reason why, Raphael.” I snapped at him.

Just then Donatello knocked the katana out of Leonardo’s hand with his Bo Staff.

“I believe you were saying something about improving our technique.” Donatello said.

“Very funny, Donatello.” Leonardo said pulling the katana out of the Bo Staff.

Just then we heard a growl and Shredder came out of the air causing us to go into attack mode. Out of instinct I struck him with an electric bolt, but it turned out to only be Michelangelo.

“Hey watch it Maureen, you almost knocked the shell off of me.” Michelangelo said taking off his helmet.

“I’m sorry Michelangelo, but you can’t scare me like that.” I told him helping him up off the ground.  
“Where’d you get the mask?” Leonardo asked and he sounded annoyed with Michelangelo.

“Hey, I made it from an old pizza tray. Where else?” Michelangelo told us.

Just then we saw a tiny red object flying above us. It looked like it was about to crash.

“What is that?” I asked the others.

“It’s some kind of spaceship.” Raphael said sounding amazed.

Just then the spaceship exploded and a white object came out of it and it landed in the lake that was near us. The turtles jumped in after it. I stayed on land because if I got wet than my training would be down for at least a couple hours. 

The turtles emerged not one minute later with a purple creature. The brought the creature to shore and I started giving him mouth to mouth resuscitation. When he had coughed up the water he had swallowed he started talking about something called the Eye of Sarnath, whatever that was.

“Three pieces of my ship fell to the earth. When they are joined the possessor will have power undreamed of in your world.” The alien told us. 

“How can we find these fragments?” I asked him.

“Yeah they could be anywhere.” Donatello said.

“With the crystal merger you can track the energy released.” The alien said and he pulled out a crystal from the pouch that was around his neck. “Find each fragment. Hurry before they fall into evil hands. Once assembled their power cannot be stopped. Farewell earthlings.”

The alien then teleported before our eyes. 

“Woah man, vaporized.” Michelangelo said.

“I think he just teleported.” I told Michelangelo.

We then got into the Turtle Van and Leonardo drove as Donatello gave him directions using the crystal. The van kept swerving because Donatello was giving directions so fast it was hard to keep up.

“See if that crystal has got a setting for food. I could use a pizza break.” Michelangelo said.

“This is no time for food, Michelangelo.” I scolded him.  
“It’s always time for food, Maureen.” MIchelangelo told me.

I just rolled my eyes but said nothing else, I was starting to get sick from all the swerving. We turned one final time and ended up at a dock. We looked and saw that the fragment was in a garbage truck. The garbage truck dumped the fragment into another boat and drove away.

“Anyone up for a little trash surfing?” I asked already getting out of the car and heading toward the boat.

However when we got to the boat the crystal in Donatello’s hand made a beeping noise and Donatello went flying into the garbage. 

“I assume the fragment is in that spot.” I said.

“What gave you that idea?” Raphael asked and started laughing.

We all jumped in after Donatello and started to search near the spot where Donatello had landed. Donatello came out a little while later with the fragment in his hands.

If you don’t mind, I’ll take that.” We looked up and saw Shredder swinging toward us. 

He grabbed the fragment out of Donatello’s hands and swung back onto the dock. 

“Hey give that back!” Donatello shouted.

“Come and get it mutants.” Shredder shouted back.

“Pleasure, tin face.” Donatello said and then he jumped at Shredder, but Shredder easily knocked him back.

Michelangelo went next, but Shredder was able to hoist him up by the ankle with the rope that Michelangelo had accidently stepped on. Raphael went next but again Shredder defeated him. Leonardo and I went after him together but Shredder threw water at me that he had in his pouch and dropped a net on the both of us. He cut Michelangelo down and then pointed the fragment at us.

I started to feel really funny and the next thing we knew we were staring up at a twelve foot Shredder. Wait he wasn’t twelve feet tall we were just about six inches tall. Uh, oh! This was not good.

“That must be the power of the fragment. It makes things shrink.” Donatello said.

Shredder tried to pick us up and crush us, but we were able to run away with the tracking crystal. Shredder almost caught up to us but luckily a truck came by and we were blown away by the wind it made. We ended up by a garbage can a few miles away from the docks. 

“We gotta make it home before we get even smaller.” Leonardo said.

“And quick, we’re shrinking faster than a pair of cheap underwear.” Raphael said.

“Is this really time for jokes?” I asked.

“Sorry, just trying to lighting the mood.” Raphael said.

“Ok the coast is clear.” Leonardo said. 

We started to rush across the street, but we were over taking by a street cleaner. We were pulled into what felt like an ocean of water. 

“Remember we’re turtles. We’re at home under the water.” Leonardo said.

“Yeah, but your girlfriend isn’t.” Raphael reminded him and I was glad he did because I was starting to sink under the water.

Leonardo swam over to me and had me lay on his back. “My hero.” I said gasping for breath, glad he had saved me from drowning.

We swam all the way back to the lair and told Splinter about the situation we seemed to have found ourselves in.

“It seems that we have a large problem.” Splinter said looking down at us.

“Sensei, must you use the word large?” Raphael asked.

“And one that requires immediate action.” Splinter said pulling out the turtle walkie talkie that we used to call April. “April this is Splinter, please respond.”

Splinter was able to get ahold of April and she agreed to meet him. Splinter took the Turtle Van to her and we stayed in the lair where it was safe.

“What should we do while we wait?” I asked the others.

“How about a slice of pizza? We can share it since we’re so small.” Michelangelo suggested.

We found a slice of pizza and we all starting eating.   
“Oh no! Look!” Leonardo suddenly shouted.

We all quickly turned around and saw a giant wave coming straight toward us. We all started to quickly run away from the wave. Leonardo picked me up and put me on his back since I wasn’t as fast as them.

“Why are we running? It’s just your average sewer trickle.” Donatello asked.

“Sure, but we’re no longer your average size mutants.” Leonardo said continuing to run.

The wave, however, quickly over took us and we again found ourselves submerged in water. Luckily Leonardo found a bar of soap and we all climbed aboard it like it was a boat. We hadn’t gone that far though when we came across a sewer snake and it looked very angry.

“What a way to go.” Donatello said.

“I sure wish my powers worked right now.” I said fearfully.

“We’re not swallowed yet.” Leonardo said.

He took out his katana and started slicing off pieces of the soap. This was able to distract the snake as it ate the soap instead of us. The snake was annoyed, but he realized he had lost and swam away from us. Unfortunately Leonardo’s quick thinking left us with a smaller soap boat.

“Oh nice going Leonardo, now we’re traveling economy class.” Raphael said.

“Leave him alone! He saved our lives!” I yelled at Raphael.

“I just wish he could have done it without ruining the boat.” Raphael muttered and I glared at him. 

The soap continued to shrink until we were forced to stand up on it. 

“Guys we have a serious problem.” Leonardo said.

“What’s that?” I asked fearfully.

“A storm drain!” Leonardo shouted and we all turned around to see that we were headed right for it.

To make matters worse, the soap we were floating on had completely disappeared and now we had no way to escape from our oncoming doom. We went down the drain and on the other side was a waterfall, which we went down as well. Then we found ourselves outside again as we were dumped out of iron bars. 

We fell into the ocean, but while I swam up to the surface to breathe, the turtles stayed underwater. Suddenly I saw Baxter Stockman riding a boat toward us, but before I had time to warn the others he had grabbed us all up in his net.

“Well what do we have here? It’s a rare species of soon to be extinct mutants.” Stockman said and he started to laugh.

Baxter brought us back to Shredder and we ended up being put into a jar with holes in the lid. He called Kraang on his walkie talkie so that he could see us.

“Well Kraang, what have you to say now?” Shredder asked.

“Hmm, perhaps I have underestimated your evil abilities after all.” Kraang said.

“My thoughts exactly.” Shredder said.

“What have you to say now, mini mutants?” Kraang asked us.

“You’ll never get away with this Kraang.” Donatello said banging on the glass.

Shredder picked up a tire iron and held it menacingly over us. “For your viewing pleasure you shall witness the final, agonizing moments of the mutants’ demise.” 

“Can’t we discuss this like human beings?” Donatello asked.

“Nice try Donatello.” Raphael said when Shredder didn’t look like he was in the mood to discuss this.

Before Shredder had a chance to smash us though, the Turtle Van came crashing through the wall and Splinter jumped out. Shredder and Splinter started to fight. 

Shredder tried to hit Splinter with the tire iron but Splinter kicked it out of his hands and it ended up smashing Shredder’s walkie talkie instead. Splinter was able to avoid Shredder’s attacks for a little while, but eventually Shredder was able to kick him into the table that we were on.

Our jar flew off the table and we started to roll around on the floor. We finally stopped rolling and I had to close my eyes for a second because I felt like I was going to throw up. I only opened my eyes again when I heard Leonardo calling for April.

“Guys? Is that you?” April asked when she found us.

“Yeah, well what there is of us.” Leonardo said.

“I can’t believe it, you’re so tiny.” April said bending down to look at us.

“Look April, this is no time for small talk.” Raphael said.

“Quick, aim that crystal at us. The magnum jolt might reverse the effect.” Donatello said.

“You mean we might get bigger?” Leonardo asked.

“Well we can’t get much smaller, Einstein.” Michelangelo said.

“Well we could fade into nothing.” I said.

“Thanks Mauree, that was extremely helpful.” Raphael said sarcastically.

“Sorry.” I said.

April was able to get the fragment and she brought it back to us.

“Quick April, turn on the beam.” Leonardo told her.

“I’m not sure how.” April said.

“Neither are we.” I said.

“It just sorta happened.” Donatello added.

Suddenly it started to glow yellow. “Something’s happening but I don’t know what.” April said.

The yellow light shot toward us and I started to get the funny feeling again. We started to grow again, but we had forgotten to have April take us out of the jar and we started to get very smushed. We eventually grew so big that we broke the jar and went flying out of it. 

Splinter was able to defeat the Shredder, but Shredder was able to get away with the fragment. We started to run after him, but Splinter stopped us.

“It is useless to try. He is gone.” Splinter said.

“I feel we failed you Master.” Leonardo said and I put a hand on him to comfort him.

“It is all part of the learning process Leonardo.” Splinter said. “Even our mistakes can serve as teachers.”

We headed back to the lair and turned on the news where April was doing a report. Apparently while we were busy trying not to drown or be crushed, Shredder was out shrinking the most famous building in New York. They had been put back to where they belonged, maybe Shredder wasn’t totally evil.

Suddenly Michelangelo came in carrying five boxes of pizzas, one for each of us. However when we opened the boxes we saw pizza the size of oreo cookies in it.

“I had them specially made for my small students to remind them that they still had a long way to grow.” Splinter said and we immediately knew that this was his idea. 

We ate the pizzas happily. I liked it when things like this happened because it reminded me that I had a family again.


End file.
